Pierce
by ParkSungra
Summary: Karena kita, kita bisa lihat bagaimana ini berakhir tapi aku miliki cintaku untukmu jika aku hanya bisa melupakanmu dapatkah aku mencintai lagi? /RnR /SasuHina/Don't Like Don't Read / enjoy -Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey dirimu yang jauh di sana, bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Aku baik-baik saja disini_

 _Masih merindukanmu_

 _Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan._

 _Pada akhirnya kisah kita tak bisa menjadi nyata._

 _Sasuke, bisakah aku melupakanmu?_

.

.

.

 **Pierce by : One Ok Rock**

 **Naruto : by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD, ETC**

 **Pairing : HinaSasu**

 **Prequel/Sekuel dari Never Be Alone**

 **Genre : Hurt &Comfort**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta adalah perasaan yang paling indah yang pasti di rasakan semua umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Namun, bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah? Apakah rasa cinta itu tetap menjadi sebuah perasaan yang terasa indah? Tentu saja iya. Karena aku merasakannya. Meskipun aku jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah, tetapi aku bahagia. aku bahagia mencintainya. Meski hanya sesaat dan pada akhirnya kita tetap tak bisa bersatu. Tapi aku bahagia.

Benarkan aku bahagia?

.

.

.

Pertemuan ku dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah takdir yang telah di rencanakan oleh Kami-Sama. Kami pertama kali bertemu adalah pada saat aku masih berusia sekitar 9 tahun. Saat itu ibuku mengajakku untuk berkunjung ke sebuah taman bermain di tengah kota Konoha pada sore hari. Namun, karena ada keperluan mendadak ibuku meninggalkanku sendiri di taman itu. Ibuku bilang ia hanya akan pergi sebentar. Mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalam mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari taman dan berjanji untuk segera datang menjemputku. Aku menyutujuinya karena ku pikir di dalam taman tersebut banyak sekali anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain. Dan itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Kemudian, setelah ibuku menghilang dari taman itu, aku melihat sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang bermain lompat tali, aku menghampiri mereka dan mengajukan diri untuk ikut bermain. Namun sayang sekali, tak seperti harapanku sebelumnya,mereka malah mengusirku. Mereka tak mengizinkan aku untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka. Mereka bilang aku adalah gadis yang aneh karena memiliki bola mata yang cerah berwarna kelabu, serta poni rata yang cukup tebal menutupi seluruh dahiku. Mereka bilang aku adalah anak aneh yang culun. Sungguh, kata-kata mereka terdegar sangat kejam di telingaku. Sebagai seorang anak kecil tentu saja aku menangis saat itu dan pergi menjauh dari mereka. Berdiri mengintip di balik sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar sambil menangis diam-diam.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke datang.

Pertemuan kami saat itu tidak memiliki kesan yang begitu berarti. Ia datang menghampiriku dengan tampang datarnya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. Mengajakku untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang sedang kosong. Kemudian menanyakan apa yang sebenarya terjadi kepadaku. aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke kecil sambil menangis tersedu. Kemudian Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengelus pelan rambut indigoku yang saat itu masih pendek hanya sebatas bahu sembari mengucapkan beberapa kata seperti 'jangan menangis' 'sudah, diam jangan menangis' dan kata-kata semacam itulah yang intinya menyuruhku untuk berhenti menangis. Lalu ia menanyakan namaku tanpa sempat aku bertanya balik, ibuku keburu datang menjemputku lalu kami pergi terburu-buru meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati jarak waktu yang cukup lama. Akhirnya takdir kembali mempertemukan kami. Aku kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke di sebuah rumah makan di kota Konoha. Saat itu ayah dan ibuku mengajak untuk makan siang bersama di luar. Ayah bilang mereka ingin bertemu dengan kawan lama -sahabat mereka semasa SMU. Aku hanya menurut dan ikut dengan apapun yang ayah dan ibu lakukan. Setelah kami sampai di Rumah makan yang cukup ramai tersebut kami langsung di sambut dengan sangat baik oleh kedua sahabat ayah dan ibu, ternyata mereka juga pasangan suami istri dan aku melihat ada anak lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan pasangan suami istri sahabat ayah dan ibuku itu di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan anak laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke.

Ibuku mengenalkan aku kepada kedua sahabatnya. Kepada bibi yang sangat cantik dan paman yang juga tampan. Meskipun mereka sudah berkeluarga tetapi mereka masih terlihat sangat muda. Sama seperti ayah dan juga ibuku. Lalu, ibuku juga mengenalkan aku kepada anak lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu. Tetapi, dengan cueknya anak laki-laki itu bilang bahwa ia sudah mengenalku sebelumnya. Sontak mereka semua memasang ekspresi terkejut. Bahkan diriku sendiri, entahlah aku benar-benar tak ingat bahwa pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh. Lalu atas usul dari bibi Mikoto( ibu Sasuke) kami berdua di biarkan bermain di taman kecil yang berada di belakang rumah makan itu. dan di sanalah akhirnya kami berkenalan secara resmi sambil berjabat tangan. Aku mengenalkan diriku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata dan ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu adalah pertemuan ke dua kami.

.

.

.

Pertamuan kami selanjutnya dan seterusnya di mulai saat hari kematian ibunda Sasuke. Mikoto Obaa-san pada hari itu meninggal dunia. Kabar yang sangat mengejutkan itu datang begitu mendadak sampai ke telinga ayah dan ibuku. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa sahabat mereka telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat. Lalu, entah mengapa aku langsung teringat akan anak lelaki itu. Sasuke. Sasuke pasti sangat sedih karena hal ini pikirku.

Dengan pakaian serba hitam sebagai bukti rasa berbela sungkawa, kami bergegas pergi ke mansion Uchiha. Begitu sampai, Kami langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang sudah di hadiri oleh banyak orang. banyak pula karangan bunga yang di pajang dari pintu masuk sampai tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Karangan bunga bertuliskan bela sungkawa dari sahabat serta kerabat atau mitra kerja keluarga Uchiha. Namun, aku tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke pada awalnya. Tetapi setelah aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan besar itu, akhirnya aku menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat peti mati ibundanya. Memandang dengan ekspresi datar tubuh ibunya yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati itu.

Aku menghampirinya, lalu bertanya padanya mengapa ia sama sekali tak mengangis saat itu, padahal ibunya telah meninggal dunia yang artinya meninggalkan ia untuk selama-lamanya. Namun, dengan suara yang lirih dan sarat akan kesedihan Sasuke kecil menjawab sambil berpura-pura tegar ia berkata; _"Ibuku bilang ia tak suka melihatku menangis, lagipula aku ini anak lelaki. Anak lelaki itu tak boleh menangis."_ Seperti itu kira-kira kata-kata sok tegar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke kecil saat itu. segera saja aku langsung memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya sambil mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya yang kecil. Walaupun Sasuke bilang ia tak akan menangis karena dia anak lelaki dan ibunyapun tak menyukai hal itu, aku tau bahwa Sasuke sngat ingin sekali menangis. Ia pasti sangat sedih melihat wajah ibunya yang sangat cantik itu kini hanya diam berbaring tak bernafas di depannya. Lalu aku bilang kepada Sasuke bahwa anak lelaki bukannya tak boleh menangis, siapapun boleh saja menangis jika ia sedang sedih, siapapun tak boleh menahan perasaan sedih seorang diri. Kita harus membagi kesedihan kita kepada oranglain untuk mengurangi beban yang kita alami, maka dengan perlahan perasaan sedih itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Lalu bagaikan terhipnotis dengan kata-kataku, Sasuke kecil membalas memelukku bahkan lebih erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku yang kecil dan menangis disana. Aku terus mengusap-usap punggungnya seraya menenangkan Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang cukup menenangkan, sampai tanpa sadar aku merasa air mata ikut jatuh dari pelupuk matakau. Ternyata diriku sendiri juga ikut menangis. Dan akhirnya kami pun menangis bersama. Dua anak kecil yang tengah menangis bersama.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu aku dan Sasuke tak pernah lagi bertemu. Pertemuan kami selanjutnya memakan waktu yang cukup lama, kira-kira sekitar 1 tahun setelahnya aku baru kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami bertemu kembali dalam suasana duka. Hari itu adalah hari kematian ayahku. Pada hari itu ayahku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Meninggalkan aku dan ibuku pergi kembali pada Kami-sama untuk selama-lamanya. Ibuku menangis histeris, berteriak memanggil-manggi nama ayahku sambil terisak. Tak terima bahwa ayah tega meninggalkan kami berdua di rumah yang cukup besar ini. Akupun sama, aku sangat sedih melihat tubuh ayahku yang terbaring kaku tak bernafas di depan mataku sendiri. kemudian aku menangis sambil memeluk ibuku. Kami berdua menangis di depan jasad ayahku yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Rumah kami mendadak ramai. Orang-orang berdatangan dengan ekspresi sedih yang kentara di wajah mereka. Bahkan saudara-saudara jauh keluarga Hyuuga tak henti-hentinya datang dan menangisi kepergian ayahku. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan ibuku, ia sudah berkali-kali pingsan pada saat itu. sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa menghindar untuk melihat wajah ayahku yang putih pucat itu. aku menyembunyikan diriku di balik tembok tiang yang cukup besar di dalam ruangan itu. melihat dari jauh orang-orang yang menangis dan memanjatkan doa untuk kepergian ayahku. Dan saat itulah kami kembali bertemu. Sasuke datang untuk menolong serta menghiburku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menepuk bahuku pelan dari belakang dengan tampang datar –persis seperti di taman. Membuatku sedikit berjengit dan terpekik kaget merasakan tepukan pelan itu. aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati Sasuke dengan setelan serba hitam melekat di tubuh dan kulitnya yang putih. Reflek, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Aku tak tau apakah Sasuke terkejut atau tidak saat itu, karena aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya dan juga aku benar-benar tak peduli jika orang-orang akan memperhatikan kami atau tidak. Yang jelas saat itu, aku ingin sekali menangis. Dan Sasuke menenangkanku sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku lalu mengajakku pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. setelah itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemaniku sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Pasca kematian ayahku, ibuku berubah. Ia mengalami depresi berat sampai harus di larikan ke rumah sakit. Di rumah aku merasa sangat kesepian, hanya para pelayan yang setia menemaniku. Sepeninggal ayahku, aku sungguh merasa kesepian di mansion yang besar itu. Meski nyatanya aku tak benar-benar sendirian karena ada beberapa pelayan yang selalu setia menemaniku, tetapi tetap saja hatiku merasakan kesepian. Aku tak bisa lagi dapat melihat ayah yang selalu menyambut ku dengan senyum hangatnya di pagi hari, tak ada lagi ayahku yang selalu memujiku di saat aku mendapat nilai yang bagus di sekolah, tak ada lagi ayah yang selalu menghiburku di kala aku sedang sedih, tak ada lagi ayah yang selalu memberiku nasihat, tak akan pernah ada lagi sosok ayah yang sangat aku cintai dan aku banggakan, tak lagi mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut ayah. Tak akan pernah. Diam-diam aku selalu menangis di dalam kamarku yang sepi.

.

.

.

Saat ibu benar-benar telah di katakan pulih dari depresi yang di deritanya barulah Ia kembali pulang ke mansion hyuuga . Banyak kerabat dan saudara jauh keluarga Hyuuga yang datang secara bergantian untuk sekedar melihat keadaan ibu. Bahkan tak jarang pula ayah Sasuke datang ke mansion Hyuuga untuk mejenguk ibu dengan atau tanpa Sasuke.

Sasuke pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku telah berubah menjadi sosok yang pemurung. Tak pernah lagi menampakan senyum manis di wajahku. Sasuke bilang, ia tak suka melihatku yang selalu menampilkan gurat kesedihan. Sasuke bilang dia akan menjagaku, dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendrian, bahkan ia bilang aku boleh menganggapnya sebagai keuargaku sendiri, aku boleh menganggap dia sebagai kakak ku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang kami alami, kami menjadi sering sekali bertemu. Kami selalu bersama, membagi suka dan duka, saling menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang kami lalui di sekolah kami masing-masing. Kini, senyum yang sempat menghilang telah kembali dan menetap di wajahku. Aku kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata gadis cilik yang periang. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke ia selalu tersenyum saat berada dekat denganku dan perlahan meninggalkan tampang datar yang biasanya selalu melekat di wajahnya yang tampan, dia juga jauh lebih terbuka dan Sasuke pun sangatlah baik kepadaku. kami sering bermain bersama. Terkadang aku yang datang ke mansion Uchiha atau Sasuke yang berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga. Dan ke dua orang tua kami sangat tak keberatan akan hal itu, justru yang kulihat dari mereka berdua hanyalah raut senang yang terpancar di wajah mereka. Bahkan satu tahun kemudian ibuku dan ayah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan ucapan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Kami akhirnya menjadi keluarga sungguhan dan pada akhirnya pun aku dan Sasuke berakhir menjadi sepasang adik-kakak.

.

.

.

Aku pada akhirnya kembali memiliki keluarga yang utuh,bahkan di tambah aku memiliki seorang kakak. Marga Hyuuga yang telah lama di sandang oleh aku dan ibu kini telah resmi berganti menjadi marga Uchiha. Aku dan ibuku pun memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat tinggal ke mansion Uchiha. Di mansion yang sangat besar itu, aku mendapatkan kamar sendiri di lantai dua, tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan kamar ayah dan ibuku berada di lantai satu. Kini, aku dan Sasuke dapat bertemu setiap hari kapanpun aku mau. kami lebih sering menghabiskan watu bersama-sama di dalam rumah. Dan karena kini Sasuke telah resmi menjadi kakak ku sungguhan aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'kakak' setelah aku menyebutkan namanya. Mulai saat itu aku memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke Nii-san' bukan lagi 'Sasuke-kun'.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke tumbuh begitu cepat . Sasuke telah berubah menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan dan di gilai banyak wanita di sekolahnya. Begitu pula sifatnya, ia telah berubah menjadi pemuda bertampang datar , dingin, dan irit bicara namun terlihat tetap keren secara bersamaan, Tubuhnya yang dulu tak begitu jauh berbeda denganku, kini telah menjulang jauh lebih tinggi, sehingga tinggi badanku hanya bisa mencapai dagu nya saja, kini jika ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke aku harus sedikit mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajahnya yang tampan. Jika Sasuke berubah, begitu pula denganku. rambutku yang dulunya hanya sebatas bahu kini telah memanjang sampai punggung. Kini aku dan Sasuke berada di sekolah yang sama dengan seragam yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, semakin banyak waktu yang kami habiskan. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku telah sangat-sangat terbiasa akan hadirnya Sasuke. Meskipun kami sering bertemu di rumah, kmai juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu di sekolah. Sasuke adalah siswa populer di sekolah kami dengan jabatannya yang menjadi Ketua OSIS saat itu. Banyak sekali siswi-siswi cantik dan tak kalah populer seperti Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Memberikan berbagai macam bentuk surat dengan berbagai warna setiap harinya di dalam loker milik kakaku itu. Bahkan tak jarang siswi yang notabene se angkatan bahkan sekelas denganku pun tak merasa malu untuk menitipkan surat atau hadiah yang mereka buat untuk Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan tanggapanku kepada mereka? Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku mengambil semua barang pemberian penggemar Sasuke dan memberikan kepadanya. Walaupun selalu berakhir dengan helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sasuke. tetapi, ia tetap menghargai pemberian fansnya itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. meskipun aku tak tau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya kepada barang-barang tersebut. Tetapi, setidaknya barang pemberian para penggemar Sasuke selalu sampai kepada tangan sang idola. Jadi, mereka bisa bersenang hati karena hal itu. Sasuke, meskipun ia sangat dingin dan cuek di sekolah. Tetapi, ia tak berlaku seperti itu kepadaku. jelas saja tidak. Karena aku adalah seorang adik yang ia sayangi.

Benar begitu kan Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku selalu ku habiskan bersama Sasuke. di mulai saat pertama kali aku membuka kedua mata sampai menutupnya kembali. Selalu ada wajah Sasuke terlihat di kedua netraku. Tak terasa kami telah 7 tahun menjadi keluarga. Dan aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke sampai tanpa sadar nama Sasuke selalu berada di dalam buku Diary yang selalu ku tulis setiap hari, buku yang ku jadikn media untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatiku yang tak bisa untuk ku ceritakan kepada orang lain.

Di dalam buku itu, setiap momen yang kulalui tak akan pernah absen ku tulis. Buku itu banyak menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah yang mulai ku tulis sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Buku yang merupakan hadiah dari Sasuke sendiri. Dan juga, merupakan objek pertama yang tau mengenai rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku. Rahasia yang sungguh aku tak menginginkan satu orang pun mengetahui akan suatu kebenaran yang salah.

Yaitu, sebuah rahasia bahwa seseungguhnya aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Kakakku sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan itu, entahlah kapan perasaan itu hadir di dalam hidupku. Aku tak ingat detailnya, tetapi yang jelas aku menyadarinya dan berusaha untuk mengelak. Namun, apa daya? Aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang terlanjur tumbuh itu begitu saja, perlu waktu yang pastinya cukup lama bagiku untuk benar-benar menghilangkan perasaan itu. Sasuke, meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, ia selalu bangun lebih awal dariku yang notabene adalah seorang perempuan. Ia selalu datang ke dalam kamarku untuk membangunkan aku yang sedang teertidur lelap. Dan kembali datang untuk menyuruhku segera tidur pada malam harinya. Sasuke yang selalu memintaku membuatkan bekal untuk di bawa kesekolah dan memintaku pula untuk menemaninya untuk makan bekal itu. Sasuke yang selalu memintaku untuk menunggu ketika ia tengah menyelesaikan berbagai urusannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Sasuke tak pernah mengizinkan aku untuk pulang duluan tanpa dirinya meskipun aku dalam keadaan lelah setelah menjalani hari yang panjang di sekolah. Sasuke sangat egois dan pemaksa, tetapi aku senang, aku senang mengetahui bahwa dia selalu bersikap seenaknya kepadaku untuk selalu bersamanya, selalu menjadikan aku orang pertama yang di temuinya ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan, dan sasuke selalu menjadikan kehadiranku di dekatnya sebagai prioritas utamanya setiap hari, aku sangat senang.

Namun, semakin aku merasa senang, semakin pula aku merasa bahwa itu adalah perasaan senang yang salah. Jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa bahwa rasa senang yang hadir itu bukanlah suatu kebenaran. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan kecil yang jika terus ku biarkan akan tumbuh berkembang, kemudian tentunya akan berubah menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar. Sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin saja dapat menghancurkan keluarga kami, keluarga yang telah 7 tahun lamanya kami bangun bersama. Sebuah kesalahan yang nantinya akan membuatku dan Sasuke berpisah. Aku tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Maka, dengan niat yang kukumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menghilangkan rasa senang itu. Dan mencoba untuk menjauh sejauh yang aku bisa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mengawali hari dengan bangun sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya adalah suatu hal baru bagiku. Bahkan aku sengaja untuk tidur lebih cepat pada malam harinya. Sehingga aku tak mendapati wajah Sasuke yang pasti akan datang ke kamarku untuk menyuruhku segera tidur. Kemudian, hal yang sama akan terjadi juga pada pagi harinya. Kami akan bertemu di meja makan bersama ayah dan ibu untuk menghabiskan sarapan. Lalu, Sasuke akan bertanya mengapa aku bangun dan tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Kemudian akan ku jawab dengan alasan yang sama setiap hari.

Hal baru yang aku lakukan selanjtunya adalah menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk menemaninya makan bekal makan siang yang telah aku buatkan di rumah. Memberikan alasan bahwa aku memiliki banyak sekali tugas kemudian Sasuke pun memkluminya. Tapi, hanya pada awalnya hari berikutnya dan seterusnya Sasuke selalu marah-marah dan memaksaku untuk menemaninya makan siang, tetapi tetap ku tolak dengan berbagai macam alasan yang berbeda-beda.

"Kali ini alasan apa yang akan kau katakan, Hinata?" Sasuke datang ketika aku bersiap untuk keluar kelas, tanpa menyapaku terlebih dulu, ia langsung menanyakan hal itu kepadaku.

"Gomen, Nii-san. Hari ini aku di berikan tugas untuk mencatat berbagai buku yang di perlukan untuk uji praktek kelas esok di perpusatakaan. Kalau tidak percaya kau boleh lihat ini." Kataku, sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna putih yang di hasi tulisan rapih guruku. Sasuke tak berniat mengambil bahkan melihat kertas itu di tanganku, tetapi ia terus saja melihat kearah wajahku. Kedalam mataku.

"Ck!" berdecak kesal Sasuke pun meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kesal.

Begitupun saat jam pelajaran kami berakhir, secepat yang aku bisa aku selalu mencoba menghindari Sasuke dengan kut pulang bersama teman-teman sekelasku yang keberadaan kediamannya satu arah denganku, dan akan mendapati berbagai pertanyaan dari Sasuke begitu ia sampai di rumah. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sekita 1 bulan lamanya. Dan semua tindakan yang kulakukan dalam tujuan menjauhi Sasuke, selalu ku tulis di dalam buku yang tersimpan rapih di atas meja belajarku.

"Kenapa tak menungguku Hinata?"

"Gomen, Nii-san. Ino-chan mengajaku pulangbersama hari ini. Gomen."

"Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Kau tau aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi!"

"Maaf, jika besok kau tak menemukan aku sepulang sekolah, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja, Nii-san."

Dan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya sambil membanting pintu keras.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Masih berhubungan sama Never Be Alone sequel/prequel terserah pendapat reader. Sebenarnya ini adalah chapter yg aku buat sebelum pubish NBA tapi gak jadi ku publish karena sesuatu hal hehe. Tetapi akhirnya ku publish juga karena kebawa suasana galau pas pertama kali dengerin lagu berjudul Pierce yang dibawakan oleh OOR tersebut. Lagunya galau banget! Dan aku merasa lirik di lagu itu agak cocok buat kisah SasuHina disini hehe jadi... dengan alakadarnya aku mencoba buat.**

 **Yang sempat meminta sequel, ini sudah aku buatkan ya** **. Tapi maaf genre dan endingnya tetap sama hehe. Semoga suka/tertarik :D**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat di terima.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~**

 **Thanks For Reading.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **-Siskap906**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jarak antara kita kini tak bisa terpenuhi_

 _Air mataku ini kian menyusut setiap waktu_

 _meluapkan perasaan mungkin meningkatkan kekuatan_

 _Oh, ini sulit untuk aku katakan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Pierce by : One Ok Rock**

 **Naruto : by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD, ETC**

 **Pairing : HinaSasu / SasuHina**

 **Prequel/Sekuel dari Never Be Alone**

 **Genre : Hurt &Comfort**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-Nii, hari ini aku tak bisa berangkat bersama denganmu." Kataku memulai percakapan dengannya. Saat itu kami semua sedang menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh Kaa-san yang juga dibantu oleh para pelayan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dengan alis mengkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya nya kemudian.

"Seorang teman akan menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama." Jawabku

"Siapa?" Tanya nya lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang kentara di dalam nada suaranya.

"Ara? Apakah artinya kini Hinata-chan telah memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Okaa-san tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat pipiku memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Okaa-san.

"Benarkah itu Hinata? jika benar bawalah kekasihmu ke rumah, kenalkan kepada kami. Benar bukan Okaa-san?" Kali ini Tou-san yang menyahuti, membuatku semakin merasa gugup dengan respon positif yang diberikan oleh kedua orang menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah mengeluarkan aura negatif ke sekitar meja makan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak memiliki seorang kekasih? Bagaimana mungkin kau kalah dengan Hinata, adikmu Sasuke? hehe"

"Aku duluan." Tanpa membalas perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ibu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyudahi acara sarapan paginya dan pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Membuat ayah dan ibu memasang tampang heran dan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini. Yang hanya ku balas dengan gelengan pelan.

Akupun tak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke harus terlihat kesal seperti itu.

Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Gaara-kun, maaf merepotkan." Kami sampai di halaman parkir sekolah. Setelah menyerahkan helm yang sempat di berikan oleh Gaara-kun, kami berdua bergegas berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Aku dan Gaara-kun berada di satu kelas yang sama. kami berdua sudah menjadi teman sekelas selama 2 tahun.

"Tak perlu sungkan Hinata, justru aku senang akhirnya kau menerima tawaran dariku kali ini." Gaara-kun membalas perkataanku sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan aku tak membalas kata-katanya lagi tetapi fokus untuk berjalan menuju kelas.

Dan aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan tak suka.

.

.

Cukup lama aku mengenal Gaara-kun. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Dan aku bukannya sama sekali tak sadar dengan apa yang selama ini Gaara-kun lakukan terhadapku. Aku tau Gaara-kun mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadapku di banding dengan siswi-siswi lainnya. Dengan sikap baiknya dan perhatian lebih yang selalu ia perlihatkan secara terang-terangan cukup menjadikan sebuah fakta pendukung kalau sebenarnya Gaara-kun telah jatuh cinta kepadaku sejak lama. Terdengar seperti sangat percaya diri bukan? Mungkin saja. Tetapi, banyak teman sekelas kami yang juga mengatakannya kepadaku. Dan mau tak mau aku pun membenarkan perkataan mereka dalam hati.

Dan mencoba untuk memanfaatkan Gaara-kun.

Pada awalnya aku memang tak terlalu menanggapi sikap baik dan perhatian yang Gaara-kun berikan kepadaku. karena ku pikir, aku tak ingin memberikan sebuah harapan yang tak pasti kepadanya. Menerima semua sikap baiknya kepadaku, membuat perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya kian membesar dan berharap lebih dengan respon baikku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Itu pada awalnya, namun sekarang. Aku mencoba untuk memanfaatkan perasaan Gaara-kun sebagai salah satu alasan untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku tau, itu artinya sama saja aku mempermainkan Gaara-kun bahkan memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya. Menjadi perempuan jahat nan egois serta pemberi harapan semu kepada Gaara-kun. Tetapi, itu semua kulakukan demi kebaikan ku dan Sasuke. Meskipun memanfaatkannya, tetapi aku juga berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuknya. Aku percaya mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada Gaara-kun dan perlahan-lahan melupakan perasaan ini dari Sasuke.

Tapi nyatanya tak semudah seperti perkiraanku, ekspektasi memang jauh lebih indah dan mudah daripada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Sapa Ino-chan saat aku baru saja memasuki kelas

"Ha'i, Ohayo Gozaimasu Ino-chan" balasku sembari menyapanya balik

"O-Oh Ohayo mo Hinata gomen sampai lupa memberi ucapan selamat pagi hehe.."  
"Ada apa? apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"E-eh, tidak. Tadi aku hanya melihat Sasuke-senpai berangkat ke sekolah sendirian dengan tampang masam, apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Ino dengan rasa penasaran yang amat kentara terselip di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya kembali memastikan

"Hu-um." Aku mengangguk menanggapi sembari menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan kami pelajari saat jam pertama nanti.

"Hinata, kau tau tidak? Sebenarnya aku sempat merasa bahwa kau dan Sasuke-senpai itu memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial, u-uhm ma-maksudku... bagaimana ya? Kalian itu terlalu dekat sebagai seorang kakak-adik, kalian selalu terlihat bersama-sama kemanapun, berangkat ke sekolah bersama, memakan bekal bersama, kau juga selalu menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Tidakkah itu terlihat sedikit berlebihan? E-eh ma-maksudku bukan-"

"Ap-apakah kami memang terlihat seperti itu selama ini Ino-chan?" aku bertanya setelahmemotong perkataan Ino yang belum sempat ia selesaikan dengan suara pelan yang lirih, entah Ino menyadarinya atau tidak. Tetapi, aku yakin raut kesedihan telah terpancar jelas di parasku.

"Emm, Go-Gomen Hinata sepertinya aku tak seharusnya membicarakan ini." Ino menunduk, terlihat menyesali apa yang telah ia tanyakan kepadaku.

"I-ie Ino-chan, tak apa. aku justru senang ada yang mau mengatakan hal i-ini kepadaku. jadi, sebenarnya bagimana menurutmu tentang kami?" Aku kembali bertanya sebari berusaha menampilkan senyum manis yang tak tulus ku keluarkan. Semoga Ino tak menyadarinya.

"E-eto sebelumnya maaf ya Hinata, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran akan hal ini. Dan sebenarnya beberapa siswi pun memiliki rasa penasaran yang sama besar sepertiku, karena aku sempat mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan kalian berdua. Hm gomen. Tapi, apa kalian benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan khusus selain adik kakak? Karena yang kami tau kalian itu kan hanya saudara tiri. Em, yaa kau tau cinta itu buta iya kan? mungkin saja kalian berdua memiliki hubungan khusus lain, seperti berpacaran mungkin, karena yang ku lihat sepertinya Sasuke-senpai me-menyukaimu?" Kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Ino sedikit terdengar ragu, Sasuke menyukai ku? Apakah terlihat seperti itu? Bukankah disini aku yang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Lalu apa? berpacaran? Apakah maksud Ino selama ini kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamku tiba-tiba, lirih dan sangat tersarat nada kesedihan di dalamnya. Sasuke, dia.. tak mungkin menyukai ku kan?

.

.

.

.

Segala macam cara yang ku lakukan untuk menjauhkan diriku dengan Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar berhasil. Beberapa minggu sejak Gaara-kun menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah Sasuke tak pernah lagi mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan ia telah bertingkah lagu seperti biasa, bahkan sangat sangat biasa saja kepadaku. Ia tak lagi mengunjungi kelasku untuk mengajakku makan siang bersama meskipun selalu mendapat penolakan, tak lagi menunggu ku keluar kelas untuk mengajakku pulang bersama. Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Intensitas pertemuan kami di sekolah pun menjadi semakin menurun. Sasuke sibuk dengan segala urusannya dan persiapan-persiapan belajar extra di kelas 3. Sasuke akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi. Dan itu artinya kami akan berpisah.

Seharusnya aku senang bukan? karena seluruh upaya yang aku lakukan akhirnya berhasil. Sasuke telah jauh dariku, jarak tak kasat mata berhasil hadir memisahkan kami. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku semakin sedih? Kenapa aku selalu bertanya-tanya segala hal tentang Sasuke? kenapa aku selalu mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke untuk memaksaku menemaninya memakan bekal makan siang yang selalu aku buatkan? Kenapa aku selalu berharap Sasuke datang dan memintaku untuk menunggunya menyelesaikan tugas dan pulang bersama setelahnya? Kenapa terkadang diam-diam aku selalu menangis? Kenapa? Apakah itu artinya bahwa sebenarnya segala usahaku tak pernah berhasil?apakah sebenarnya semua itu gagal? Apakah benar begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-Nii, a-ap-pakah hari ini kita bisa... pu-pulang bersama?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Ujian Kelulusan siswa kelas tiga baru saja selesai kemarin, tetapi seluruh siswa kelas tiga masih di wajibkan untuk datang kesekolah. Dan, saat ini aku sengaja menghampiri Sasuke di taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang biasa kami jadikan tempat untuk makan bekal makan siang bersama dulu.

"Tentu." Jawabnya cuek. Lagi-lagi, apakah Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi padaku?

"A-A-Aku akan datang ke kelasmu nanti."

"Tak perlu-" Jeda beberapa saat "Aku yang akan datang ke kelasmu Hinata, sekarang duduklah temani aku makan siang." Sasuke memang mangatakan itu, menggeser posisi duduknya dan memintaku menemaninya makan, tetapi entah kenapa. Aku merasa bahwa Sasuke tak sungguh-sungguh memintanya. Mungkin hanya sekedar basa-basi?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran akhirnya berdenting. Siswa dan siswi bersorak-sorai gembira mendengar bel penyelamat mereka. Mereka bergegas membereskan seluruh alat tulis menulis yang sempat berserakan di meja untuk di masukkan kembali ke dalam tas dengan snyum cerah terpancar di masing-masing wajah mereka. Sepertinya bunyi dentingan bel tersebut adalah hal yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid. Termasuk diriku. Dengan senyum mengembang aku membereskan seluruh buku dan perlengkapan tulis menulis. Menjawab salam dari Sensei yang mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir kami kemudian bergegas keluar kelas. Hari ini aku akan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. sudah lama sekali rasanya..

Tapi ketika nyaris mencapai pintu, seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku.

'set'

'!?'

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Gomen Hinata, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanyanya sambil sedikit menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Menengok sebentar ke luar kelas dan tak mendapati kehadiran Sasuke. Aku menyanggupi permintaan nya "Ha-Ha'i Gaara-kun, ada apa?"

Jeda sebentar aku melihat Gaara-kun terdiam.

"Maaf jika aku sempat mengagetkanmu" kemudian ia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. Namun, kedua tangannya justru berpindah ke masing-masing bahu ku. Sedikit menekannya dan menatap jauh kedalam mata amathesyt ku.

"A-Ada a-ap-apa Ga-Gaara-kun?" Takut-takut aku mencoba melepaskan salah satu tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua bola mata Jade nya yang indah.

"Hinata, kau tau. Selama ini aku selalu memeperhatikanmu lebih, dan aku yakin kau juga telah mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu-" Gaara-kun menghentikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, memberikan jedayang cukup lama sembari memintaku untuk menatap ke dalam mata Jade nya yang indah. Membuatku tak kuasa ingin menangis melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar di kedua mata indahnya itu. Gaara..

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya kemudian. Setetes air mata tak dapat ku segah jatuh dari kedua mataku, perlahan-lahan mengalir melewati pipiku dan berakhir jatuh di lantai tempatku berpijak. Di susul oleh tetesan-tetesan berikutnya. Aku menangis, tapi kenapa aku menangis?

"Hinata-"

"Hiks... Hiks Gaa-Gaara-kun.."

"Hinata dengar, jika memang kau tak bisa menerima perasaanku tak apa. aku sama sekali tak memaksa. Tapi, jika memang aku tak bisa memilikimu bisakah aku..." Aku masih menunduk terisak, menyembunyikan wajahku dari sorotan kedua netra Gaara-kun yang kini memandangku sedih. Melepaskan kedua tangannya di kedua bahuku kemudian salah satu tangannya menyentuh daguku. Mengangkatnya perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan miliknya. Jika dengan melakukan ini bisa membuat Gaara-kun sedikit senang, aku akan membiarkannya. Demi menebus semua kesalahan dan kebohongan yang telah aku lakukan Gaara-kun aku membiarkan bibir tipis milik Gaara-kun menyentuh milikku. Memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati apa yang kini tengah Gaara-kun lakukan padaku sampai tiba-tiba..

'Set'

Aku tertarik kebelakang dan Gaara-kun dengan cepat terhempas ke belakang juga. Seseorang telah menarikku dan mendorong Gaara-kun cukup keras.

Sasuke!

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah?!" Sasuke menarik kerah seragam yang Gaara-kun kenakan lalu memberinya pukulan yang cukup keras di sebelah pipinya. Membuat darah segar sedikit keluar di sudut bibirnya. Aku memekik kaget menyaksikan itu. Mencoba menarik Sasuke menjauh namun justru Gaara-kun ikut menarik kerah seragam yang di kenakan Sasuke dan membalas pukulan yang tadi di terimanya.

"Memangnya kenapa hah? Aku hanya mencium Hinata! Apa itu salah?!" sembari membalas pukul memukul Gaara-kun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Mereka berdua bermain baku hantam tanpa memperdulikan aku yang tengah menjerit-jerit memanggil nama mereka. Meminta mereka untuk menghentikan semua itu dan melihat ke arahku.

"Cukup! Ku mohon hentikan ini! Sasuke-Nii, Gaara-kun!"

"Salah! Tentu saja salah memangnya kau pikir siapa yang tengah kau cium itu hah?! Brengsek selama ini kau yang telah membuat Hinata berubah! Sabaku sialan!" Sasuke memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi kepada Gaara-kun yang telah tampak kelelahan. Wajahnya di penuhi lebam-lebam biru yang cukup banyak. Sasuke pun mengalami hal yang sama tetapi ia tak memiliki luka lebam sebanyak yang di miliki Gaara-kun.

Gaara-kun tak bisa membalas pukulan Sasuke lagi, ia tampak lemas dan pasrah menerima pukulan dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke seperti buta dengan apa yang di lihatnya masih saja memberikan pukulan-pukulan di sekitar wajah Gaara-kun. Membuatku tanpa berpikir lagi segera menghampiri mereka berdua tak perduli jika pukulan Sasuke akan mengenaiku atau tidak aku tetap menghampiri Gaara-kun. Menarik seragam yang Sasuke kenakan dari belakang lebih kuat sampai membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Aku bergegas memeluk Gaara-kun yang tampak seperti orang pingsan.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau ingin membunuh Gaara-kun?! Iya? Bodoh!" hardikku sembari menangis tersedu-sedu kepada Sasuke yang terengah-engah. Sasuke memandang kami dengan tampang kesal di wajahnya yang babak belur. Mencoba menarikku menjauh dari Gaara-kun namun segera ku tepis tangannya yang sempat menyentuh bahuku.

"Ayo Hinata! kau harus pulang bersamaku!" Sasuke membentak

"Pulang bersamamu? Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan Gaara-kun di sini dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini? Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti perintahmu untuk pulang? Begitu?! Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Gaara-kun sendirian di sini! Kau gila!" Sambil terus menangis, aku mencoba memanggil Gaara-kun, mengelus surai merah nya perlahan berharap Gaara-kun akan membuka matanya.

"Kau yang gila Hinata! kenapa kau membiarkan laki-laki itu menciummu hah?!"

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Gaara-kun adalah kekasihku!"

"Kekasih katamu?! Keh, bahkan dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya tadi. Kau pikir aku tak tau? Aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau marah dan lantas memukul Gaara-kun sampai seperti ini? Di mana letak kesalahannya? Gaara-kun mencintai aku dan aku menyayanginya, aku yang mengijikannya menciumku. Lalu kenapa Gaara-kun yang kau pukul hah?! Seharusnya aku yang kau pukul!"

"Sudahlah Hinata, cukup! Kita harus kembali kerumah sekarang! Biarkan bocah sialan itu disini. Kau bisa menghubungi temanmu yang lain untuk membantunya, atau hubungi saja keluarganya!" Sasuke masih terus saja membentak, tanpa membalas kata-kataku sebelumnya.

"Kenapa...?" Suaraku kian memelan, tanpa menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dan masih terengah-engah aku kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya."

"Kenapa tidak?! Kenapa kau selalu menjadikan aku sebagai prioritas utama di dalam hidupmu? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik kepadaku dan tak melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang lain, kenapa kau selalu meminta aku menemanimu memakan bekal makan siang yang aku buatkan padahal kau memiliki banyak sekali teman,bahkan penggemar!? Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk pulang dan berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu serta melarangku pergi dengan temanku yang lain? Aku bukan lagi seorang anak kecil Nii-san, dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Kau tak seharusnya terlalu _Over Protective_ kepadaku!"

"Karena kau ADIKKU!"

"Adik?" tersenyum sedih, aku mencoba melepaskan Gaara-kun dari pangkuanku. Berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Mendekat ke arah Sasuke menatap ke dalam matanya yang kelam sekelam malam itu. Kemudian melanjutkan

"Aku hanya adikmu, iyakan? Jadi, bukankah tak seharusnya kau melakukan semua itu Nii-san. Kau tau? Apa yang orang lain lihat kepada kita selama ini? Mereka salah paham. Mereka meyalah artikan kedekatan kita di sekolah selama ini. Mereka menganggap kita memiliki hubungan khusus yang tak sewajarnya di miliki seorang adik dan kakak tiri. Harusnya kau mengerti apa alasanku mencoba menjauhi mu beberapa waktu ke belakang ini, aku senang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat jarak tak kasat mata di antara kita. Aku mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama hari ini karena ku pikir kau telah mengerti maksud ku tanpa ku beritahu dengan jelas. Kau tak lagi marah dan tak lagi bersikeras untuk datang ke kelasku meski sering ku tolak, ku pikir pada akhirnya kau mengerti, lalu kau serta aku dapat bersikap selayaknya seorang kakak dan adik di lingkukan sekolah maupun di rumah seperti dulu ketika kita masih kecil, kau selalu baik kepadaku tetapi, kau tak pernah memaksa atau marah terhadap sesuatu yang aku lakukan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau memukul Gaara-kun sampai seperti ini hanya karena melihatnya menciumku? Apakah jika kau melihatku berciuman dengan lelaki lain kau juga akan memukulnya seperti itu Nii-san?!" berbohong. Semua yang ku katakan adalah omong kosong. Meskipun itu adalah kebenarannya tetapi bukan itu yang tengah ku rasakan kini. Jelas sekali aku samasekali tak senang saat Sasuke berhenti bersikeras untuk mengunjungi ku di kelas. Namun, memang seharusnya bukan itu yang aku katakan kan? Air mataku tak henti-hentinya menetes. Dalam hati aku berdoa , semoga Sasuke tak akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang aku takutkan selama ini.

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh luka itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian suara lirihnya terdengar sangat kecil

"Aku tau, semua itu memang sangat berlebihan untuk di lakukan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Maaf."

Membuang nafas lega, kemudian aku berbalik menuju tempat Gaara-kun yang tak sdarkan diri berada. Kemudian membawanya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Nii-san, aku akan disini hingga bantuan datang. Kau lebih baik pulang agar tak menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah." Aku tak mendengar jawaban Sasuke sama sekali, kemudian ku lihat ia masih saja menundukan wajahnya, dengan masing-masing jari-jari tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Apakah kau ingin tau yang kebenarannya Hinata?" suara datar tiba-tiba terdengar

' _deg'_

' _deg'_

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?!" suaranya mengeras memecah keheningan yang sempat beberapa saat lalu tercipta

"A-Apa?"

"A-aku menyanyangimu, sangat menyayangimu Hinata. Lebih. melebihi rasa sayang yang di miliki seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tidak. Aku... aku mencintaimu." Lirih, suaranya sangat lirih.

'tes'

'tes'

'tes'

Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus memiliki perasaan itu Sasuke? kau membuat semuanya semakin menjadi sulit.

"Tidak Nii-san. Itu tidak benar."

"Kenapa tidak benar?! Memang itulah kenyataannya, kenyataan yang sangat ingin kau ketahui bukan?!"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar dari mulutmu!"

"Lalu kau mau apa jika aku mencintaimu hah?! Kau pikir selama ini aku tak menahan perasaan itu? Kau pikir aku tak mencoba membunuh perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada di antara kita? Kau pikir aku tak berusa menjauh dari mu? Kau bertanya mengapa aku marah dan memukul bocah sialan itu saat melihat ia menciummu kan? itulah jawabannya Hinata, itulah kenyataannya! aku mencintaimu. puas?!Sekarang katakan Hinata! katakan bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku. katakan!"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak!" dengan cepat aku membalas sembari menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, hanya suara isak tangisku yang terdengar. Hening menyapa, hening yang sangat tak kusukai. Hening yang menegangkan.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya Hinata. Aku pergi, Selamat tinggal"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki menjauh terdengar semakin kecil, Sasuke telah meninggalkan kelas ini menyisakan aku dan Gaara-kun yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian aku menangis, menangis dan menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang mengantri meminta di keluarkan. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Menahan air mataku.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berbohong?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Hinata"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Uchihaxhinata :** terimakasih ini udah next

 **:** iya endingnya tetep sad, maaf ya soalnya ini memang chapter yg sebenarnya sudah kubuat sebelum publish NBA, bisa dibilang NBA itu chapter terakhir dari cerita ini, jadi endingnya tetap sama. ini sudah next ya;)

 **Keita uchiha :** Sudah Next ya;)

 **Panda Dayo :** Iya ini Piercenya OOR! Uh, aku juga lagi suka banget sama lagu itu, dan aku juga suka lirik yang "i don't know what i can do we can't be true"-nya ... Ngena banget di hati, bikin pengen nangis gitu pas denger huwe.. berkat lagu itu juga akhirnya nge buat aku memiliki dorongan dan inspirasi buat publish cerita yang sempat aku tinggalkan ini hehe. Terimakasih ya Panda-san sudah berkenan mampir :D

 **Guest :** Iya.. ini sudah next;)

 **Ada ada aja hmz :** sudah next ;) tapi ini sad ending. Maaf ya..

 **Fleur Choi :** Iya bener ini Pierce-nya One Ok Rock. Aku juga suka bangettttt lagunya..

 **Cahya Uchiha :** iya ini sudut pandang Hinata, sengaja milih sudut pandang Hinata karena aku udah sering buat pake sudut pandang Sasuke. jadi kali ini aku pakai sudut pandang Hinata;)

 **Indry :** Lagunya enak lho~ coba deh denger;)

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mampir**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan gak sesuai harapan.**

 **.**

 **Thanks For Reading~**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?  
-siskap906**


	3. Chapter 3

_Karena kita, kita bisa melihat bagaimana ini berakhir_

 _Tapi aku memiliki cinta untukmu_

 _Jika aku bisa meninggalkan dan melupakanmu_

 _Semakin aku memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu_

 _Aku tau tak mungkin bagiku untuk melupakanmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Pierce by : One Ok Rock**

 **Naruto : by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD, ETC**

 **Pairing : HinaSasu / SasuHina**

 **Prequel/Sekuel dari Never Be Alone**

 **Genre : Hurt &Comfort**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa berbohong?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Hinata"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Hinata?" Gaara-kun bertanya di sela-sela kegiatanku membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka yang timbul di beberapa bagian wajahnya menggunakan kapas yang sebelumnya di lumuri oleh cairan dingin –alkohol . Sambil sesekali meringis dan memegang lukanya ia bertanya sambil menatapku.

"Ja-jangan banyak ge-gerak dan be-berbicara dulu Ga-Gaara-kun." Sahutku sambil terus menekan-nekan lembut lebam biru itu.

Saat ini kami sedang berada d ruang UKS (Unit Kesehatan Sekolah), meskipun hari sudah semakin sore tetapi ruang kesehatan ini masih di buka. Karena masih banyak siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan club, seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini belum di kunci oleh penjaga sekolah. Jika seluruh murid telah benar-benar pulang kerumah masing-masing, barulah penjaga seolah berkeliling untuk memeriksa sekaligus mengunci semua ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. termasuk ruang UKS. Jadi saat ini kami masih bisa memanfaatkan ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Kenapa kau berbo-"

"A-aku tidak be-berbohong." Potongku cepat sebelum Gaara-kun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku setelah selesai mengobati wajah Gaara-kun. Takut, dan juga malu akan kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja kami alami. Ternyata Gaara-kun tidak benar-benar pingsan tadi. Jadi, aku yakin Gaara-kun mendengar semua percakpan –perdebatan yang sempat kulakukan bersama Sasuke.

"Jelas sekali kau berbohong." Katanya lagi sambil terus menatapku yang masih saja menunduk

"Tidak, Gaara-kun." Jawabku lirih

"Coba katakan bahwa kau tidak berbohong sambil menatap mataku." Dia menarik daguku pelan membuatku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ke dalam iris Jade indah miliknya. Namun, aku tak bisa. Entah mengapa setiap melihat ke dalam bola mata Gaara-kun aku selalu ingin menangis. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk melihat secara langsung tatapan penuh ketulusan dan kesedihan dari bola mata orang yang telah kau sakiti. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ku-kumohon maafkan Sa-Sasuke-Nii tentang ini."

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat

"Tapi, kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau berbohong! Kau mungkin tak berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. tapi kau mencoba untuk membohongi orang lain Hinata. Membohongi aku, dan juga membohongi Sasuke. benar kan?!" potongnya sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Hiks...Hiks..Hiks"

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak jujur, setidaknya kepada Sasuke?" Gaara-kun bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Ap-apakah sangat terlhat jika aku berbohong?" Tanyaku kemudian, menatap Gaara-kun yang balik menatapku sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentu Saja," Jawabnya. "Kau memanfaatkan ku kan? begitu kau menyadari bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, kau langsung berusaha untuk memanfaatkanku." Lanjutnya.

Sedikit terbelalak aku langsung mendongak menatap Gaara-kun. Tetapi, apa semudah itukah aku terbaca?

"Ma-maaf kan aku Gaara-kun, Ma-maaf. Kumohon ma-maafkan aku. Hiks hiks"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Hinata, yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang benar. Justru aku yang terlalu bodoh. Meskipun menyadari bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan posisiku, aku terus membiarkanmu melakukannya. Meskipun dari awal aku yakin, sebenarnya kau tak benar-benar berniat melakukan itu." Katanya, Gaara-kun dia adalah pemuda yang sangat sangat baik, mengapa Kami-sama tak membiarkan aku mencintai Gaara-kun saja? Kenapa harus Sasuke orang yang aku cintai?

Aku tak tau harus mengucapkan kata apa lagi kepada Gaara-kun, aku hanya bisa mengucapkankata maaf sambil terus terisak di depannya.

"Aku menyadarinya sejak pertama kali kau memberikan peluang untukku Hinata, kau menerima semua perhatian yang aku berikan tetapi di barengi dengan sikapmu yang berubah terhadap Sasuke."

"Awalnya aku ragu mengenai kecurigaanku terhadap kalian, makanya tadi siang aku sengaja mengikutimu menemui Sasuke di taman belakang sekolah, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian. Dan mencoba memastikannya dengan mengutarakan perasaanku padamu tadi. Dan maaf, aku sengaja menciummu padahal aku sempat melihat Sasuke sebelumnya. Jadi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf akan insiden ini. Ini murni kesalahanku sendiri. Tetapi, setidaknya aku telah memiliki jawaban akan segala hal yang selama ini aku pikirkan tentang kalian."

Gaara-kun terus saja berbicara kepadaku yang masih terus menangis, dan aku juga mendengarkan kata perkata yang Gaara-kun keluarkan dari mulutnya dalam tangis.

"Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa kau berbohong kepada Sasuke akan perasaanmu sendiri? kau tau Sasuke juga mencintaimu kan, jadi kenapa kau tidak jujur saja jika kau juga-"

"Tidak mungkin!, i-itu tidak mungkin u-untukku. Ma-mana bisa aku berbicara jujur kepadanya mengenai ini sedangkan aku tau dengan siapa dia. Kami adalah saudara. Dan kami tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan semacam ini. Ini ti-tidak boleh. Ti-tidak boleh terjadi."

"Tapi, kalian hanya saudara tiri, kalian bisa menjelaskannya kepada orangtua kalian kan?" Gaara-kun bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati

"Ti-tidak semudah itu Ga-Gaara-kun. Ka-kami telah cukup lama membangun keluarga ini bersama-sama. de-dengan ayah, ibu serta aku dan Sasuke sebagai anak mereka. La-lalu, jika tiba-tiba mereka mengetahui bahwa kami sa-saling mencintai dalam artian lain, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi? Mu-mungkin kami akan di pisahkan. Lagipula, a-ayah dan i-ibu.. mereka pasti sangat kecewa nantinya. A-aku tak ingin keluarga impian yang susah payah kami bangun bersama akan hancur dengan mudah hanya karena hal ini. A-aku tak mau."

Gaara-kun mengusap-usap surai indigoku lembut, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam dada bidangnya –memelukku, menenangkanku, menyuruhku menangis sepuas yang ku mau dan kemudian ia mengajak dan mengantarku pulang.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, a-apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu.."

"Aku baik. Tenangkan dirimu Hinata. beristirahatlah, aku pergi. sampai bertemu kembali besok."

Gaara-kun mengantarku pulang sampai di depan mansion Uchiha. Tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk mampir, atau sekedar berpamitan kepada ayah dan ibu, ia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia bilang luka di wajahnya tak benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Hanya sedikit perih di bebera bagian tertentu saja. Jadi ia masih kuat untuk berjalan bahkan mengendarai sepeda motornya sendiri. Gaara-kun benar-benar kuat. Baik secara fisik maupun di dalam hatinya. Semoga kau mendapatkan wanita baik yang akan menjadi pendampingmu kelak Gaara-kun...

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan kau baru pulang?" Sapa ibuku ketika aku melewati ruang keluarga. Ibu sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi di depannya.

"Ia Okaa-san."

"Dari mana saja? Apa kau tau? Sasuke pulang dengan wajahnya yang sedikit lebam. Sepertinya, ia habis berkelahi. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan ibu, ia langsung menuju ke dalam kamarnya setelah sampai. Dan belum keluar hingga sekarang. Ibu khawatir Hinata. bisakah kau bawakan beberapa makanan untuknya?"

"Baik."

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok..

Tak ada jawaban. Telah beberapa kali aku mengetuk pintu ber-cat biru gelap di depanku ini tetapi belum juga mendapatkan jawaban dari sang empunya ruangan. Sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan aku terus mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Pintu kamar Sasuke.

'ceklek'

Sasuke berdiri menjulang di depanku dalam kondisi yang tak bisa di bilang baik. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan baju dan dasi yang terlihat acak-acakan. Rambutnya pun tak kalah berantakan dengan seragam yang ia kenakan. Wajah tampannya menatapku dengan dingin. Sasuke sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidur.

"Bolehkah aku ma-masuk?"

.

.

.

Berantakan. Semua berantakan. Selimut dan bantal-bantal bertebaran di mana-mana. Buku-buku berhamburan bukan pada tempatnya. Kamar ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan berantakan. Sama berantakannya seperti sang pemilik kamar. Setelah membiarkanku masuk, Sasuke langsung menuju ke dalam kamar mandi kecil yang berada di ruangan ini. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap sendu ruangan yang biasanya selalu rapih ini sambil menghela napas. Ku letakkan nampan berisi makanan yang aku bawa di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Kemudian, aku membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar ini. Sakit sekali rasanya, ingin sekali menangis tapi terlalu lelah untukku menangis hari ini. Jadi, kupaksa air mata yang telah membendung itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam dengan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mataku sesering mungkin.

"Kau tak perlu membereskannya." Suara datar itu terdengar. Sasuke telah rapih dengan pakaian sehari-harinya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku juga hampir selesai membersihkankan kamar ini, hanya tinggal menaruh beberapa buku pada tempatnya saja, sebelum suara itu terdengar.

"Kaa-san khawatir pada Nii-san. Ia memintaku mebawakanmu makan, jadi sebaiknya kau makan terlebih dulu."

Aku mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu dan menyodorkannya di depan Sasuke. Kemudian ia langsung mengambilnya dan duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya yang ada di ruangan itu. Menyantap langsung makanan itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Tak perlu di bereskan, nanti juga akan berantakan lagi. Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang. Bilang pada Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir kepadaku. Dan terimakasih."

Ia berkata cuek sebelum aku sempat menyentuh buku yang masih berserakan di lantai itu, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun kepada ku. Aku mencoba menahan air mata yang kian membendung di pelupuk mataku ini. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan di usir dengan cara seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, O-Oyasum Nii-san."

Dan aku keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Ayah bertanya secara tiba-tiba saat kami semua sedang menyantap sarapan di pagi hari

"Hn? Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat, sebelum menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benar itu Sasuke?" Tanya ayah lagi

"Hn."

"Benarkah kalian sedang tidak bertengkar Hinata?" Sekali lagi ayah mencoba memastikan.

"Ha-Ha'i Tou-san." Jawabku

"Hinata siapkan bekal untukku segera. Ku tunggu di mobil. Aku duluan." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Memberi salam kepada ayah dan mencium pipi Okaa-san sekilas kemudian bergegas menuju mobil. Sedangkan aku, aku buru-buru menyelesaikan makananku dan bergegas menyiapkan bekal lalu segera menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Tingkah Sasuke jelas sekali berbeda, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah menghindariku. Ia tak berbicara banyak bahkan tak berbicara apapun. Hanya gumaman 'terimakasih' saat aku memberikan kotak bekal makan siang kepadanya saja yang sempat terdengar. Kemudian turun duluan dari mobil dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya. Padahal siswa kelas tiga sudah tak lagi di wajibkan datang ke sekolah. Tetapi, Sasuke tetap saja datang ke sekolah entah, aku tak tau apa yang masih dilakukan siswa kelas tiga di sekolah ini. Dan aku tak mencoba bertanya lebih jauh dengan Sasuke. Dengan jarak tak kasat mata yang tengah memisahkan kita saat ini. Mana mungkin aku bisa bertanya mengenai hal-hal semacam itu?

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau tak berangkat bersama Sasuke-senpai?" sapa seorang teman saat aku barusaja memasuki kelas.

"E-Eh, a-aku berangkat bersama kok ta-tadi." Jawabku

"Tapi, tadi aku lihat kau berjalan sendirian ke sini. Biasanya kalian kan selalu bersama-sama dari parkiran sampai kelas."

"Ti-tidak juga.."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya? Hehe.."

"Ti-tidak kok, kami baik-baik saja." Mencoba tersenyum manis –palsu. Semoga mereka tak menyadarinya.

"Ohayo~ Hinata-chan!" Sapa sebuah suara ceria yang sangat ku kenali.

"I-ino.. Ohayou.."

"Hari ini Gaara-kun tidak datang, Temari-nee bilang Gaara-kun sakit, wajahnya babak belur kemarin saat sampai di rumah, dan sepertinya karena itu Gaara-kun terkena demam, jadi ia tak masuk hari ini. Hinata kau mau kan sepulang sekolah nanti kita jenguk Gaara-kun?"

"E-Eh, bo-boleh saja.."

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau bilang Sasuke-senpai dulu, aku takut ia khawatir dan mencari-carimu keliling sekolah ini lagi hehe.."

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku akan langsung menghubungi Kaa-san di rumah."

"Eh, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Hm? Tidak juga.."

"Hehe syukurlah, ku pikir karena sesuatu yang ku katakan kepadamu kemarin, kalian berdua jadi bertengkar. Semacam itu hehe.."

"Tidak kok I-Ino-chan tak perlu khawatir hehe." Lagi-lagi aku mencoba tersenyum manis –palsu karena sungguh, aku benar-benar sedang tak ingin tersenyum sama sekali saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku, Ino, dan beberapa orang teman sekelas langsung bergegas datang bersama-sama menuju ke kediaman Sabaku. Menjenguk Gaara-kun yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang sambil membawa beberapa buah dan makanan untukunya. Gaara-kun sama sekali tak menceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai luka lebam yang ia terima dari Sasuke kemarin. Dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Cukup lama kami berada di kediaman Sabaku. Bahkan kami sempat membuatkan bubur untuk Gaara-kun makan sebelum meminum obat yang dokter berikan kepadanya. Kami membuat bubur ala kadarnya yang entah apakah rasanya enak atau tidak, tetapi Gaara-kun tetap memakannya. Ia bilang masakan kami cukup enak, diam-diam kami bernafas lega. Gaara-kun adalah seorang ketua kelas di kelas kami. Gaara-kun juga adalah seorang yang sangat bertanggung jawab kepada kelas kami yang di pimpinnya, ia juga banyak di segani oleh murid-murid di sekolah, sebenarnya Gaara-kun cukup populer seperti Sasuke. Tetapi, siswi yang mengidolakan Gaara tak se-terang-terangan para siswi yang mengidolakan Sasuke. Jadi saat Gaara-kun dikabarkan tak masuk sekolah hari ini, banyak sekali siswi maupun siswa yang menitipkan salam 'semoga lekas sembuh' kepada Gaara-kun. Dan kami sudah menyampaikannya kepada Gaara-kun. Beruntung sekali memiliki banyak teman yang perhatian. Pikirku.

.

Matahari telah terbenam, hari mulai gelap. Kami bergegas pamit kepada orangtua Gaara-kun dan juga saudara-saudara Gaara-kun. Mereka mengucapkan terimaksih kepada kami lalu menyuruh kami untuk behati-hati dalam prjalanan pulang. Kami pulang bersama-sama sampai halte bus, kemudian berpisah di masing-masing jalan menuju ke rumah. Dan aku sampai di mansion Uchiha kira-kira sekitar pukul 7 malam.

.

.

.

Mengucapkan salam kepada ayah dan ibu, kemudian mampir sebentar di depan ruang keluarga untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka. Menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang kulalui di sekolah dan di rumah Gaara-kun sambil mencicipi beberapa makanan ringan yang tersedia di atas meja. Tanpa mengganti baju seragam dan menaruh tas sekolah ku terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah kebiasaan buruk yang sering ku lakukan dan susah sekali untuk di hilangkan. Biasanya jika aku sudah ke asyikan seperti ini, Sasuke lah yang akan mengingatkanku untuk segera mengganti pakaian dan kemudian kami akan berkumpul bersama-sama di ruang keluarga. Menonton televisi sambil bertukar cerita. Namun saat ini, Sasuke tak ada. Aku bertanya kepada ayah dan ibu, mereka bilang sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung pergi ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Ibu khawatir dengan Sasuke, tetapi, ayah bilang kepada ibu untuk tak perlu khawatir karena mungkin Sasuke sedang patah hati karena baru putus dengan kekasihnya, wajar bukan bila anak remaja mengalami hal semacam itu. Itu yang ayah katakan kepada ibu, hingga akhirnya ibu dapat sedikit bernafas lega.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang keluarga itu dan bergegas menuju ruanganku sendiri untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian kemudian bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi, ketika sampai di lantai dua tempat kamar ku dan Sasuke berada ku lihat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, aku mengintip ke dalam dan tak melihat ada sang empunya kamar di dalamnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan Sasuke. Aku memutuskan untuk berbenah diri dulu di dalam kamarku. Membuka pintu ber-cat ungu muda yang tak pernah ku kunci aku menekan kenop pintu sampai pintu itu terbuka seutuhnya dan menemukan Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan meja belajarku membelakangi pintu. Dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat Sasuke tengah memegang sesuatu, seperti buku.

Buku? Buku apa yang Sedang Sasuke baca di sini? Jangan bilang..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf kalau kependekan dan semacamnya.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ;)**

 **Dan untuk Hanzama-san saya sudah ganti summary-nya ya hehe. Terimakasih atas sarannya ;)**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **MIND TO REVIEW**

 **-Siskap906**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku tak sebaiknya di hatimu_

 _Tiap waktu kita habiskan_

 _Dan aku ingin kau tahu apa kebenarannya_

 _Tapi terkadang ini membuatku merasa begitu sakit, oh tidak_

 _Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya padamu_

 _tidak, aku tak ingin_

.

.

.

.

 **Pierce by : One Ok Rock**

 **Naruto : by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD, ETC**

 **Pairing : HinaSasu / SasuHina**

 **Prequel/Sekuel dari Never Be Alone**

 **Genre : Hurt &Comfort**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

.

.

.

.

Aku bertanya panik melihat Sasuke berada di dalam kamarku di saat aku sedang tak ada di dalamnya seperti ini, terlebih lagi ia tengah memegang sebuah buku. Takut dan panik aku segera menghampirinya. Sasuke menengokkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihatku yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa menghampirinya. Setelah sampai tepat di depannya, aku langsung dapat melihat dengan jelas buku apa yang tengah ia pegang, buku itu terbuka pada halaman awal nya. Sasuke benar-benar telah membuka buku itu. Buku berukuran sedang dan agak memanjang dengan sampul biru muda dan memiliki hiasan bunga-bunga di depan covernya. Buku diary ku!

"Apa yang sedang kau baca Sasuke-nii?!" Aku langsung menarik paksa buku itu dari tangan Sasuke. aku tak menyangka Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam kamarku selain pagi dan malam hari saat ia menyuruhku tidur, seperti ini. Terlebih di saat aku tidak berada di dalamnya. Yang lebih membuatku tak menyangka adalah Sasuke telah membaca seperempat buku diary yang sangat ku jaga itu. Aku selalu menyimpan buku itu di dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal mata pelajaranku, sehingga keberadaannya pastilah sangat tak terlihat kecuali jika kau memang berniat untuk mencarinya. Jadi, apakah Sasuke memang benar-benar berniat untuk mencarinya?

"Entahlah." Jawabnya cuek tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Padahal aku sangat yakin Sasuke tau dengan jelas bahwa buku itu adalah buku diary milikku. Bahkan hadiah yang beberapa tahun lalu ia berikan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir aku baru membaca halaman awalnya saja. Dan tak ada sesuatu yang penting di sana." Katanya lagi. Semoga saja ia memang tak berbohong mengatakan baru membaca halaman-halaman awal buku ini.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan keluar dari kamarku Nii-san." Kataku kemudian, kedua mataku telah nampak berkaca-kaca. Perasaan takut dan panik masih hinggap di dalam diriku.

Tanpa berkata apapun dan bagaikan tak mempunyai rasa bersalah ia langsung melenggang pergi keluar kamar ini. Setelah pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup dan sosok Sasuke telah menghilang di baliknya tangisku langsung pecah. Air mata yang sempat terbendung beberapa saat lalu, kini berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kedua mataku.

Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Aku takut Sasuke berbohong mengatakan hal itu. Aku takut jka Sasuke telah membaca buku ini hingga halaman yang terakhir kali ku tulis. Aku takut, takut sekali Sasuke tau rahasia yang telah lama ku simpan. Aku takut.

.

.

 _Aku memang tak seharusnya berada di hatimu_

 _Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengetahui kebenarannya_

 _Tapi terkadang itu membuatku merasa begitu sakit._

 _Tidak!_

 _Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya padamu_

 _Tidak, aku tak ingin_..

.

.

.

.

.

Libur panjang akhir semester telah tiba.

Hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid di berbagai sekolah. Hari-hari yang akan di manfaatkan semua orang untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama keluarga, saudara, atau bahkan teman-teman sebaya. Termasuk diriku sendiri. Setelah aku memergoki Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamarku saat itu. Tak ada sesuatu pun yang berubah, Sasuke tetap bersikap seperti biasanya –seperti biasa setelah insiden dengan Gaara-kun, membuatku sedikit merasa lega karena ku yakin Sasuke tak berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia tak membaca buku itu sampai halaman terakhir.

Kami bertingkah seperti biasanya di depan ayah dan ibu. Menghilangkan sedikit kecurigaan mereka akan hubungan kami yang sesungguhnya sedang merenggang. Sasuke tidak bersikap aneh dan cuek lagi seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia sangat baik dan memperlakukan aku sebagai adik di depan ayah dan ibu. Dan aku sangat menikmati momen-momen keluarga seperti ini.

Meski nyatanya ia akan bertingkah dingin lagi saat ayah dan ibu menghilang dari jangkauan kami.

.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu." Kataku sebelum pamit kepada Kaa-san saat tengah membntunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Baik, nanti Kaa-san panggil ya jika semuanya sudah siap." Kaa-san memberiku izin sembari tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Aku bergegas menuju ruangan yang menjadi kamarku di lantai dua. Berniat untuk mandi, tetapi ku urungkan niat saat melihat matari di sore hari yang terlihat indah di balik jendela yang menembus ke balkon depan kamarku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memandangi keindahan ini di balkon kamar barang sesaat.

Aku berdiri menghadap ke arah matahari yang terlihat bulat besar berwarna orange. Matahari yang sepertinya siap untuk terbenam dan kembali ke singgasananya. Saat sedang asyik memandang tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain di samping kiriku. Dan kemudian ku dapati Sasuke lah yang tengah berdiri di sana. Memandang ke langit jingga yang sama, mengikuti apa yang tengah aku lakukan. Meskipun sedikit heran akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasanya sampai akhirnya suara dingin dan datar Sasuke terdengar.

"Ada yang aneh." Katanya

"Hm?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan buku diary milikmu."

'deg'

"Ap-Apa ma-maksudmu Nii-san?" tanya ku sedikit takut

"Di setiap halaman yang sempat ku baca, hanya ada dan selalu nama ku yang kau tulis."

"Aku berbohong saat itu."

"Aku telah membaca semuanya, hingga halaman terakhir yang kau tulis."

"Aku lega, sekarang aku telah mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Bahwa kau juga mencintaiku kan Hinata?" aku terus memperhatikannya saat ia berbicara. Entahlah diriku sendiri juga merasa lega saat Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan bahwa ia tau kebenaran itu. Tetapi, hatiku tiba-tib bergemuruh. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan seharusnya tak boleh ku lupakan. Namun, sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak bisa menyangkal atau membatah kata-kata yang barusaja terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Karena semua yang di katakannya memang lah suatu kebenaran.

Suatu kebenaran bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan, dan aku berniat untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menjauhi Sasuke. Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke keburu menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan keras dan membuatku langsung kembali berada di posisi semula . Ia mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi menghadap ke arahku. Kemudian kedua tangannya beralih memegang di masing-masing sisi pinggangku dan mencoba menarikku untuk sedikit lebih mendekat ke arahnya sontak aku langsung menaruh kedua tanganku ke depan dadanya. Mencoba mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

Namun terlambat.

Sasuke telah berhasil,

Berhasil mempertemukan kedua bibir kami.

Dan aku hanya bisa membelalakan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Terus mencoba untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh, namun Sasuke seperti tak peduli. Ia bahkan mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggangku. Memejamkan matanya dengan paksa seakan tak memperdulikan air mata yang kini telah membuat anak sungai di kedua pipiku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu Sasuke akhirnya melepaskanku perlahan, kemudian menatap sendu ke arahku yang saat ini tengah menangis sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku masih tak benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sepertinya ia baru menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia baru saja mencium bibirku. Mencium bibir adiknya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasu-" Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Air mata terus mengalir deras menuruni pipiku. Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku mencoba untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Ingin sekali rasanya memanggil nama Sasuke namun nayatanya aku tak sanggup. Hening menyapa kami, hanya isakan kecilku lah yang terdengar dan Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mentapaku dalam. Meraih kedua tanganku dan kemudian ia berbicara kembali,

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi kita tak bisa terus seperti ni."

"Ta-tap-tapi kau tau kita-" Ucapanku belum sempat terselesaikan karena Sasuke keburu memotongnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku tau! Aku paham dan sangat mengerti! Tetapi tetap saja. Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga sama. berhentilah berbohong Hinata!" Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku. Isak tangis masih setia terdengar menemani kami. Diam-diam aku membenarkan ucapan yang barusan Sasuke katakan.

"Ta-tapi kita tetap ta-tak mungkin-"

'PRANG'

Kemudian suara pecahan beling dan pekikan tertahanlah yang kemudian kami dengar selanjutnya.

"Kaa-san!"

"Kaa-san!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang kutakutkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Ibu mendengar apa yang kami berdua bicarakan di balkon depan kamarku tadi. Ia benar-benar kaget dan reflek menjatuhkan piring-piring berisi makanan ringan serta gelas berisi teh yang berniat ia bawakan untukku.

Ibu menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan berlari meninggalkan kamarku dengan cepat. Menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan tergesa sambil menangis, yang kemudian tingkahnya itu di lihat oleh ayah.

"Satomi? Satomi, hei ada apa?" ayah mengguncang-guncang bahu ibuku yang masih terisak. Ibuku masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan. Tak berani melakukan apapun, hanya diam dan menunduk menanti dengan resah kalimat yang nantinya akan ibu katakan kepada ayah.

"Sa-Sasuk-kun hiks hiks..."

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?!" suara ayah dingin terdengar menggelegar. Dalam hati aku menjerit, berteriak-teriak, serta berdoa semoga ibu tak mengatakan apapun. Takut, panik, kecewa, sedih semua emosi bercampur di kepalaku saat ini, dan di saat aku tengah kalut akan diriku sendiri, aku merasakan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Mencoba untuk menenangkanku, ia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, menatapku dalam-dalam seolah mengatakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Sa-Sasuke da-da-dan Hi-Hinata.. me-mereka berdua sa-sa-saling hiks hiks... saling men-mencintai hiks hiks.." susah payah dan terbata-bata sambil terisak akhirnya ibu mengatakannya di depan ayah meskipun suaranya tak begitu terdengar jelas. Ayah yang sedikit heran langsung menatap ke arah kami. Ia memandang kami berdua dengan alis mengkerut seperti masih tak mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

"Mencintai? Apa maksudnya? Wajar kalau mereka-"

"Bu-bukan! bukan itu yang kau maksud. Me-mereka berdua.. mereka.."

Ibu menyela kata-kata ayah dengan cepat, mencegah ayah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat ayah langsung terdiam dan tiba-tiba bahunya menegang. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, ayah menghampiri kami dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Menyeretnya menjuah dariku, membawanya pergi masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya menutup pintu itu dengan kencang setelah sebelumnya menyuruhku untuk mengantar ibu ke dalam kamar.

Dan aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Aku membawa ibu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. membaringkannya di ranjang dengan perlahan dan meminumkannya air putih yang tersedia di nakas samping ranjang. Ibu meminumnya perlahan, kemudian ia membaringkana dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menyuruhku mendekat dan aku duduk di samping ranjangnya, ia mengelus surai indigo ku lembut dan aku kembali menangis.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku Kaa-san." Aku hanya bisa terus menangis di samping Kaa-san dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Kaa-san tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia terus mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

"sshh, pelan-pelan." Sasuke meringis merasakan perih pada luka memar pemberian ayah yang tengah ku obati. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke adaan Sasuke setelah ayah masuk kedalam kamar ibu dan menyuruhku keluar dengan nada marah.

"Ma-ma-maaf." Memelankan usapan yang ku lakukan di wajah Sasuke yang babak belur sambil menatapnya sendu, menahan air mataku agar tak kembali jatuh membasahi pipi.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menatap ke arahku yang tampak berkaca-kaca ini.

"Maaf." Sasuke berujar tanpa memandangku yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak, k-kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Aku menyentuh wajah memar Sasuke . Membelainya lembut sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang masih saja memailngkan wajahnya.

"Hn."

"A-apa masih sakit? Ke-kenapa ayah memukulmu sa-sampai seperti ni?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang takut-takut ku ajukan untuknya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku telah mengetahui apa penyebab semua ini. Aku hanya ingin tau lebih jelasnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menatap ke arahku, kami berdua berpadangan beberapa waktu. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat untuk menyentuh tanganku yang masih berada di sebelah sisi wajahnya, ia menggenggam tanganku pelan.

"Aku mengatakan padanya Hinata. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kita berdua saling mencintai. Dan inilah hasil yang aku dapatkan."

Air mata itu akhirnya turun dari kedua mata Amatheysku, jatuh perlahan-lahan menuruni kedua pipiku hingga mengalir lebih jauh menyentuh lantai.

"Ma-maaf, ma-maafkan aku.. Ka-kau jadi harus seperti ini, ma-maaf."

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan kepadaku .

"Lusa.. Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada enggan yang terdengar jelas. Dan aku sempat tercekat beberapa detik mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

Beginikah akhirnya?

"Ya, se-sepertinya me-memang itu yang terbaik. Ki-kita be-berdua mem-memang ha-harus di pisahkan." Memang kata itu yang akhirnya ku pilih untuk kukeluarkan dari bibirku, tetapi sesungguhnya jauh di dalam hatiku aku tengah menjerit-jerut mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. Sungguh, aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sangat tidak ingin! Aku menyayangi Sasuke, aku mencintainya! Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya kami harus di pisahkan? Kenapa akhirnya ketakutanku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?!

Sasuke diam tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya.

Tanpa aku dan Sasuke sadari, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang tengah mengintip di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku, terbangun tanpa di sebabkan oleh sesuatu apapun. tirai jendela di kamarku masih tertutup rapat. Sepertinya tak ada orang yang mencoba untuk membangunkanku pagi ini. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah jam diding, jarum jam sudah menunjukan bahwa saat ini sudah pukul 9 pagi. Rupanya hari ini aku kesiangan, aku bangkit dari posisi nyamanku dan langsung duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat menghilang saat aku tertidur. Setelah di rasa lebih baik, aku menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi kakiku dan bergegas berbenah diri ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Beberapa saat berbenah di dalam kamar mandi, kini aku telah siap dengan setelan rumahan yang biasa ku pakai sehari-hari. Rambut panjangku, ku biarkan tergerai di punggungku. Bersiap untuk keluar kamar, menghadapi hari ini, satu hari yang pasti akan sulit ku lalui.

.

'cklek'

'cklek'

'cklek cklek cklek'

Berkali-kali aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu tetapi tetap saja pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Tiba-tiba panik melandaku. Aku kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu lebih keras bahkan menggedor nya. Mencoba memanggil-manggil siapapun yang ada di rumah ini, namun tak satupun dari mereka menjawab.

"Kaa-san!"

"Tou-san!"

"Nii-san!"

"Siapapun yang mendengarku, to-tolong buka pintunya!"

Tetap tak mendapat jawaban. Aku terduduk di balik pintu sambil menangis dalam diam. Aku menebak siapa yang mengunci pintu kamarnya ini dari luar pastilah ayahku. Ayah pasti sengaja mengunci ku di kamar ini agar aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'tok tok tok'

"Hinata?" ketukan kecil di sertai suara yang pelan terasa. Suara itu terdengar beberapa menit setelah aku menangis. Kemudian aku bangkit dan menempelkan telinga di pintu untuk mendengar suara siapa yang telah memanggilku

"Hinata?" Sapa suara yang ku kenali

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san kau kah itu" Tanyaku.

"Ya sayang, ini Kaa-san." Jawab suara Kaa-san di balik pintu

"Kaa-san tolong buka pintunya, aku ingin keluar." Aku meminta kepada Kaa-san sembari memutar-mutar kenop pintu meskipun aku tau itu sama sekali percuma di lakukan.

"Gomen sayang, ayahmu yang menyimpan kunci nya." Suara Kaa-san terdengar sangat sedih

"Lalu dimana Tou-san saat ini, Kaa-san?" Tanyaku.

"Ia tengah pergi dengan kakakmu sayang, maaf kan Kaa-san tidak bisa membantumu." Jelas Kaa-san lagi.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, tak apa. Aku mengerti apa maksud Tou-san. Aku akan kembali tidur jika begitu."

"Sayang, Kaa-san akan menemanimu di sini. Kaa-san tak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Tak perlu Kaa-san, Kaa-san bisa kembali beraktifitas, a-aku.. aku akan kembali tidur. Jaa na."

"Hinata.." Aku mendengar suara Kaa-san yang berada di balik pintu menyebut namaku dengan lirih, namun aku tak memperdulikan dan memilih kembali menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali tertidur dan berkali-kali terbangun di atas ranjang selama dua belas jam hingga sampai saat ini pun aku masih berada di dalam kamarku yang sepi. Ayah benar-benar tak membukakan pintu kamarku barang sebentar. Mengirimkan makanan untukku pun tidak. Tapi, entahlah mungkin saja saat aku tertidur ada seseorang yang datang kemari. Tapi, entahlah aku tak tau.

Malam yang gelap telah datang menggantikan siang hari yag terang, aku terbangun dari posisi tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di samping pintu menuju balkon depan kamar. Menyingkap tirai jendela kemudian langsung mendapati langit malam yang terlihat indah. Langit malam yang gelap itu kini terlihat sangat ramai. Bulan terlihat seperti tengah berbahagia dengan menampakkan wujud bulat penuhnya dengan cahaya yang terang benderang. Bintang-bintangpun seakan mengerti perasaan bulan mereka ikut meraimaikan langit dengan cahayanya yang berkelap-kelip. Lama memandang ke arah langit itu kemudian mendengus sedih, entah mengapa aku merasa langit seperti tengah mengejek diriku yang tengah kesepian.

'cklek'

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar memecah kesunyian di dalam kamar, kemudian aku mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu yang tengah menutupnya kembali. Ia memasukan kunci yang sempat di pegangnya ke dalam saku celana yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Nii-san?" aku bertanya ragu, mengapa orang yang pertamakali ku lihat memasuki kamar menemuiku jusru adalah orang tak boleh ku temui?

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah dan berdiri tepat dibelakangku, lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang ke langit yang ramai itu. Aku pun segera membalikkan tubuhku dan ikut memandang ke langit.

"Tou-san.."

"Tou-san yang mengizinkan aku kesini." Seakan mengerti Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapanku.

"Be-benarkah Tou-san y-yang me-mengizinkan Sa-sasuke Nii-san ke sini?" Aku ragu dengan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan dan mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

'untuk terakhir kalinya ya' pikirku sembari tersenyum sedih. Apakah benar esok adalah hari terakhirku dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

Hening tercipta di antara kami berdua. Aku dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam sambil memandang ke langit dan memikirkan berbagai macam hal di kepala kami masing-masing. Sasuke masih berdiri tepat di belakangku dan aku masih bertahan di dalam posisi semula sebelum Sasuke datang. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengubah posisi dan menjauh dari Sasuke yang kini sangat dekat di belakangku.

"Sudah malam Hinata, sebaiknya kau tidur." Akhirnya Sasuke yang memecah keheningan itu dan menyuruhku untuk segera tidur.

"A-aku sudah tidur seharian ini Nii-san, sebaiknya kau yang ti-tidur. Bukankah kau akan berangkat ke A-Amerika besok." Aku menyahut dengan suara lirih tanpa berniat untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelapnya malam.

"Baiklah, bisakah aku menginap disini, malam ini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membalikan tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya. kini aku dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat memprihatinkan. Aku menyentuh dengan lembut wajah putihnya, yang kini terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, di tambah dengan lingkaran hitam –kantung mata yang sangat kentara di bawah matanya. Tersenyum sedih kemudian aku mengangguk meng iyakan.

.

Kami berbaring di atas ranjangku di balik selimut tebal yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuh kami. Aku meringkuk menyamankan posisi tidurku dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah memelukku. Kami hanya membaringkan tubuh kami tanpa melakukan apapun, hening kembali tercipta dan aku mencoba untuk menikmati momen yang terjadi saat ini. Mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu hinggap di dalam kepalaku sejak beberapa saat lalu. Aku mencoba untuk menikmati kehangatan yang hanya sesaat ini dengan memejamkan kedua mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Aku kembali membuka kelopak mata saat mendengar suara Sasuke menyebut namaku.

"Ya"

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya nya kemudian dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Belum, Nii-san"

"Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tetapi sepertinya tak akan cukup untuk ku katakan seluruhnya."

"Katakan Nii-san, katakan. A-aku akan mendengarkan."

"Aku hanya ingin berpesan sebelum aku pergi-" jeda bebrapa detik sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Hinata, aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Kau tau itu kan?" aku mengangguk kecil sambil mencoba menahan tangis yang sudah membendung dengan cepat. Kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan intinya saja."

Aku menunggu,menunggu apapun yang ingin Sasuke katakan kepadaku. aku tak bertanya dan tak menagih, hanya terus menunggu dalam diam, karena aku tau apapun yang akan Sasuke katakan nantinya , itu pastilah hal yang menyedihkan untuk di dengar olehku.

Kata-kata perpisahan.

"Aku mungkin jauh, tetapi tak benar-benar pergi," Ku rasakan Sasuke mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut sambil terus berbicara.

"Jika kau rindu aku, cukup pejamkan matamu dan ingatlah bahwa kita masih berbaring di bawah langit yang sama."

Setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku dan aku langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Meyembunyikan seluruh wajahku di dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Aku menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kata-kata yang barusan Sasuke katakan sungguh membuatku ingin menangis degan keras lagi hari ini.

Aku tau Sasuke sadar bahwa aku tengah menangis, ia mencoba menenangkanku dengan terus mengelus pelan surai indigo milikku.

"A-ap-apakah kau akan benar-benar pergi besok Nii-san?" dengan suara yang lirih dan serak akupun bertanya.

"Ya, Hinata. kau harus ikut mengantarku ke bandara besok. Jadi tidurlah sekarang."

"Sasuke Nii-san, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sampai aku terbangun esok hari."

"Ya. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini, Hinata. jadi tidurlah."

.

.

.

 _ **Cuz we, we can see how it's going to end**_

 _(karena kita, kita tau bagaimana ini berakhir)_

 _ **But i got my love for you**_

 _(tapi, aku memiliki cintaku untuk mu)_

 _ **Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasurete shi mattara**_

 _(jika aku hanya bisa melupakanmu)_

 _ **Nidoto ai suru koto mo nai kana**_

 _(dapatkah aku mencintai lagi?)_

 _ **Boku wa hontouni sore de kokoro kara shiawase to ieru kana**_

 _(akankah aku mampu memanggil kebahagiaan itu dari dasar hatiku?)_

 _ **Yes, we alwasys wish tonight could last forever**_

 _(ya, kita selalu berharap malam ini akan bertahan selamanya)_

 _ **I can be your side.**_

 _(aku bisa di sisimu.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata sayang, bangunlah. Kau harus bersiap. Sasuke akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

Aku merasakan sapuan halus pada tubuhku di sertai suara halus mengiringinya menyapa indra pendengaranku, membuatku dengan enggan memaksa untuk membuka mata secara perlahan,mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sampai penglihatanku terlihat jelas sepenuhnya. Sebelum itu, aku meraba-raba tepat di sampingku namun tak menemukan apa yang ku cari. Ah, rupanya Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku membuka mata. Tapi, 'apakah Kaa-san yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk bangun duluan ya?' tanya ku dalam hati.

"Baik, Kaa-san. Aku akan bersiap sekarang."

"Kaa-san tunggu di bawah, tolong jangan terlalu lama ya sayang." Kaa-san kemudian mencium dahiku sekilas dan bangkit berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarku, seilas aku dapat melihat wajah Kaa-san yang menatapku sedih.

Setelah berdiam diri sebentar aku bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke ke Amerika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua telah siap dengan diriny masing-masing. Ayah dan ibu telah berpakaian rapih begitupula dengan Sasuke. ia membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang di belakang punggungnya dan koper besar berada di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya memakai dress biru muda selutut dengan flatshoes berwarna kream yang melekat di kedua kakiku. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyapaku saat kami berpapasan tadi, bahkan Sasuke tak memandang ke arahku juga. Namun, aku tak mempermasalahkan itu bahkan aku tak berniat bertanya tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

Kami berempat bergegas berangkat dengan menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah. Aku duduk di depan di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan, Sasuke dan ibu berada di kursi belakang. Mobil yang tengah melaju itu terasa begitu hening bagiku. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara sedikitpun. Aku melihat dari kaca depan Sasuke yang tengah melihat datar ke luar jendela dan ibu yang tengah diam sembari menunduk sedih. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke, memandang ke luar jendela melihati jalanan dan pohon-pohon yang kami lalui sembari memikirkan banyak hal. Ayah, hanya memandang ke depan, ia tetap fokus menyetir dengan wajahnya yang stoik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam mobil akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu Bandara International Konoha. Secara berbarengan kami semua turun dari dalam mobil dan ayah membantu Sasuke mmengeluarkan barang-barang yang nantinya akan Sasuke bawa ke Amerika. Setelah itu, kami berjalan dengan ayah dan Sasuke berada di depan aku dan ibuyang berada di belakangnya. Aku merasakan kedua kakiku seperti berat melangkah, aku terus berusaha melangkahkan kaki ku ini untuk mengantar dan melihat Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menggenggam erat tangan ibuku, mencari pegangan untuk mempersiapkan hal buruk yang sebentar lagi ku lewati.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga kesehatanmu sayang, jangan terlalu banyak begadang. Makanlah secara teratur, jangan lupa untuk sering-sering memberi kabar kepada kami di sini. Dan ingat jangan merepotkan paman Obito di sana ya, sayang." Kaa-san memeluk Sasuke erat sambil mengucapkan pesan-pesan dan nasihatnya kepada Sasuke yang akan segera pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan juga negara Jepang ini. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang ibu dan mencium pipinya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, belajar yang benar. Jangan membuat repot siapapun di sana. Dan ingat jangan pernah membuat ulah!" Ayah memeluk Sasuke erat , memberikan pesan terakhirnya sebelum ia melepaskan anak lelaki yang sangat di sayanginya itu untuk melanjutkan studi di Amerika.

"Baik, Tou-san." Sahutnya pelan. Kemudian ku lihat Sasuke melirik ke arahku yang tengah memperhatikannya, kemudian ia tersenyum sedikit tetapi tak menghampiriku untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Aku hanya membalas senyuman Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menahan kakiku untuk tak melangkah mengejar Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan menjauh dari kami. Sesak, rasa sakit di dalam dadaku semakin tak tertahankan.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku, jatuh mengalir melewati pipi. Isakan demi isakan yang ingin keluar coba ku tahan agar tak terdengar. Melihat Sasuke yang terus berjalan menjauh langkah demi langkah di lakukannya dengan pelan. Dan aku terus melihat nya, memperhatikannya, menatapnya sedih, sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Kaa-san yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Kaa-san juga tengah menangis, aku tau ini semua memang sangat mendadak terjadi. Bahkan aku tak pernah berpikir semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sasuke semakin jauh dari pandanganku, aku menggigit bibirku keras, suara tangis ini aku tak sanggup menahanya, begitupula kakiku yang seakan memaksa untukberlari. Berlalri mengejar Sasuke, berlalri untuk memeluk Sasuke dan membawanya kembali. Namun, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu kan? ini semua sudah sangat terlambat bukan? pandanganku mengabur bersamaan dengan derasnya air mata yang terus merengsak keluar. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam dan kembali mendongak setelah mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berbalik, menjatuhkan semua barang yang ia bawa dan berlari ke arahku.

Seakan rantai yang mencegahku sedari tadi telah terlepas mengungkung aku langsung melepas genggaman tanganku pada Kaa-san. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk menggapai Sasuke yang kini juga tengah berlari. Hingga akhirnya di satu titik kami berdua dapat bertemu, kami berdua saling menggapai. Menangkap tubuh lawan ke dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang erat, sangat erat sehingga rasanya tak ingin ku lepas.

Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di atas bahuku yang kecil, ia mendekapku, memelukku, ia menangis dalam diam sangat berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Isak-isakan yang sedari tadi ku tahan keluar kini tumpah seluruhnya. Aku memeluk Sasuke tak kalah erat dan tak peduli bahwa saat itu kami tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekalipun.

Sesaat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua mataku yang telah membengkak karena menangis. Air mata terus mengalir memebuat anak sungai di kedua pipiku. Kemudian Sasuke mengecup dahiku lembut, dan sangat lama. Ia mencoba menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang belum sempat ia curahkan seluruhnya kepadaku meski aku tau itu semua sangat tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasu hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke Ni.. Nii-san.." Sulit dan sangat berat aku berucap, mengeluarkan suaraku yang sangat serak itu, mencoba memanggil Sasuke.

"Ja-jaga ke-kesehatanmu ya, ja-jangan lupa makan yang teratur, pagi siang dan malam. Jangan terlalu sering ti-tidur terlalu larut itu tak baik u-untuk kesehatanmu. Da-dan jangan lupa u-untuk mandi setiap hari agar tu-tubuh mu tetap se-segar dan wa-wangi. jangan lupa u-untuk me-me-membawa bekal karena ma-makanan di sana tak be-begitu baik jika terlalu se-sering di ko-konsumsi. Ja-jangan lupa untuk... hiks.. untuk.. hiks.." banyak, banyak sekali yang mau ku katakan padamu Sasuke, namun aku tak bisa. Tak akan cukup waktu bagi kita untukku mengucapkan semua pesan dan semua yang aku rasakan padamu saat ini. Aku tak sanggup, sungguh benar-benar tak sanggup. Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi kepada kita Sasuke?

Waktu yang terus berjalan kini harus memisahkan kami, jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang akan Sasuke tumpagi nantinya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa kami harus menyudahi perpisahan ini. Maka dengan berat hati aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan semua pesan yang kau sampaikan Hinata, begitupula pesan ibu dan ayah, aku berjanji akan melakukannya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin berpesan satu saja hal padamu. Jangan pernah lupakan aku! Jika kau ingin mencari kekasih, carilah yang lebih tampan dan keren dariku Hinata. kau harus janji.." Suara yang biasaya terdengar dingin dan tajam itu kini terdengar serak dan sangat menyedihkan, ini sungguh-sungguh bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Aku menanggapi dengan respon seadanya yang ku bisa. Dan tersenyum miris lah yang hanya bisa ku lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Hai, Nii-san. Se-selamat tinggal.." aku melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dan mundur beberapa ke belakang, menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya berbalik, berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju tempat di mana ayah dan ibu yang tengah menunggu. Aku berjalan sembari sesekali menghapus air mata yag terus mengalir bagai tak mau berhenti itu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk belajar tersenyum, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum dengan tulus, tersenyum tulus yang ikhlas layaknya aku bertekat untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian Sasuke ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _pada akhirnya kita tetap harus berpisah, perasaan ini memang tak seharusnya ada di antara kita berdua. Kita di takdirkan bertemu mungkin memang bukan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sebagai saudara, sebagai keluarga. Sampai akhir pun aku akan tetap menjadi seorang adik yang tak mungkin bisa memilikimu. Walaupun begitu aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu. Dan ingatlah satu hal, meskipun kita tau bagaimana kisah ini berakhir, tetapi aku akan tetap dan selalu memiliki cintaku untukmu'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Finally~**

 **Bad ending gomeeeeennn..**

 **Maaf banget buat beberapa orang yang minta ini di jadikan happy ending aku tak bisa mengabulkannya hiks. Karena fanfik ini memang awalnya aku buat untuk chapter awal atau bisa di bilang alurnya fanfik ku yang berjudul Never Be Alone itu, Cuma bedanya aku merubah sudut pandangnya yang tadinya memakai sudut pandang orang ke tiga, kini ku ganti dengan memakai sudut pandangnya Hinata. ya seperti itu maaf ya hehe..**

 **Terimakasih banyak yang sudah berkenan mampir buat baca, follow, fav, review, silent reader (kalo ada) dan semuanya yang sudah kasih support, maaf gak aku sebutin satu-satu. Dan untuk Hanzama-san terimakasih sudah memberikan saran :D**

 **Hm, ya sekian cuap-cuapku semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfik yang kutulis ini meskipun bad/sad ending haha.**

 **See you next time~**

 **-Siskap906.**


End file.
